marvel_abcfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
JT James
|płeć = |wiek = 34 lata |status = Żywy |urodziny = 1982 |tytuł = Saper Najemnik (dawniej) |przynależność = Hive (dawniej; pod kontrolą) Primed and Ready Fireworks (dawniej) Watchdogs |pseudo = Hellfire Inferno Firestarter Płonący człowiek Palant |aktor = Axle Whitehead |debiut = „Raj utracony” |seria = }} JT James – nieczłowiek, który przed przejściem przez terrigenezę został wygnany z Zaświatów za próbę kradzieży z archiwów Jiaying. Kiedy w końcu otrzymał swoje nieludzkie umiejętności dzięki Hive'owi i Daisy Johnson, zaczął nazywać się Hellfire. Po wyzwoleniu spod wpływu Hive'a, James zaczął nienawidzić to kim się stał i zawarł umowę z terrorystyczną grupą Watchdogs, z którą współpracował, by wytępić Nieludzi. Gdy Quake i Jemma Simmons przybyły, by ostrzec go o atakach na zarejestrowanych Nieludzi, Hellfire wydał je w ręce Watchdogs. Później wdał się w niebezpieczny pojedynek z demonicznym Ghost Riderem, który przegrał i został zabrany przez T.A.R.C.Z.Ę. Biografia Wczesne życie James urodził się Brisbane w Australii i został najemnikiem specjalizującym się w materiałach wybuchowych. Z biegiem lat, James okazał się być potomkiem nieczłowieka, posiadającym Nieludzie geny, dlatego też Gordon przeniósł go do ukrytej osady znanej jako Zaświaty. Jednakże mężczyzna nigdy nie zdołał wpasować się we wspólnotę Zaświatów, jako że stawał się co raz bardziej sfrustrowany tym, że nie przeszedł jeszcze procesu terrigenezy, która obdarzyłaby go nadzwyczajnymi umiejętnościami. Gdy liderka Zaświatów, Jiaying, przyłapała Jamesa na kradzieży kuli Kree, która miała związek z potężnym nieczłowiekiem Hive'em, wygnała go z osady . Nieudany interes Wkrótce. Pod kontrolą Hive'a Wkrótce. Terrigeneza Wkrótce. Chwalipięta Wkrótce. Tworzenie Prymitywów Wkrótce. Odpalenie głowicy Wkrótce. Atak T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Wkrótce. Układ z Watchdogs Wkrótce. Oszukanie Quake Wkrótce. Pojedynek z Ghost Riderem Wkrótce. Osobowość James jest osobą, która uwielbia słuchać samego siebie. Stara się przekazać swój punkt widzenia jak najszybciej tylko może, często w sposób niesubtelny, prawdopodobnie ze względu na to, że spędził dużo czasu w samotności, albo dlatego, że nie lubi ludzi i nie chce być wobec nich rozmowny. Jest niepowściągliwy i mówi wszystko, co przyjdzie mu na myśl. Gdy Lincoln Campbell odwiedził go wraz z Daisy Johnson, mężczyzna rzucał w jego stronę obelgi i wyzwiska, a gdy po raz pierwszy spotkał Hive'a, otwarcie z niego szydził. Brak samokontroli spowodował, że Jiaying uznała go za niegodnego przejścia terrigenezy, dlatego też James zaczął darzyć każdego nieczłowieka związanego z Zaświatami głęboką nienawiścią. Gdy w końcu zyskał upragnione moce, stwierdził, że jego charakter po transformacji nie zmienił się. Dlatego też Melinda May z łatwością wykorzystała jego zarozumiałość i zmanipulowała go, by wyjawił jej plany Hive'a. Po wyzwoleniu spod wpływu Hive'a, James stał się emocjonalnym wrakiem. W przeciwieństwie do Daisy, która zaczęła pomagać ludziom jako samozwańcza mścicielka Quake, James zaczął nienawidzić nie tylko to czym sam się stał, ale także całą rasę Nieludzi. Zdradził swój gatunek, dając Watchdogs dostęp do swojego zegarka namierzającego w zamian za bycie ostatnim z Nieludzi, którzy zginą z ich ręki. Umiejętności Moce James jest nieczłowiekiem, który osiągnął szczyt swojego genetycznego potencjału po przejściu przez proces terrigenezy, który obdarował go także nadzwyczajnymi umiejętnościami. thumb|James podpala łańcuch * Wybuchowy dotyk – Po przejściu terrigenezy, James zyskał moc, dzięki której po dotknięciu obiektu potrafi podgrzać go do stopnia, w którym eksploduje. Przedmioty podpalone przez jego moce przez kilka sekund jasno świecą, po czym intensywnie detonują się. Wielkość utworzonego wybuchu wydaje się być współzależna z wielkością eksplodującego przedmiotu – większe obiekty, takie jak lampy powodują dużą gwałtowną eksplozję natomiast mniejsze obiekty, takie jak kule bilardowe i kieliszki eksplodują w małym wybuchu. Gdy zaczął w pełni kontrolować swoją moc, jako broń wybrał prosty łańcuch przemysłowy, który był w stanie wytrzymać użycie mocy Jamesa bez wybuchu. Zdolności * Znajomość materiałów wybuchowych – Jako najemnik, James posiada duże doświadczenie w zakresie materiałów wybuchowych. Wie jak bezpiecznie podłożyć miny, biorąc pod uwagę, że zaminował całe swoje podwórze. Ma także dostęp do ładunków C4, które wykorzystał jako miny-pułapki, dzięki którym zniszczył swoją przyczepę, gdy znajdował się pod kontrolą Hive'a. Jego wiedza na ten temat okazała się istotna, gdy zyskał moc zmieniania dowolnego obiektu w materiał wybuchowy. Wyposażenie Bronie * Łańcuch – Po przejściu terrigenezy, James zaczął używać stalowego łańcucha jako swojej broni. Gdy został zagoniony przez Watchdogs do alejki, chwycił łańcuch wiszący na śmietniku i pokrył go płomieniami, po czym użył go, by rozbroić napastników. Później, gdy dostrzegł Lasha atakującego Hive'a, wykorzystał łańcuch, aby przebić klatkę piersiową wroga i zabić go. Gdy Hellfire chciał zabić Quake i Jemmę Simmons w sklepie z fajerwerkami, Ghost Rider chwycił jego łańcuch i wykorzystał go w walce z Jamesem. * Karabin Remington 700 – James posiadał karabin powtarzalny, który trzymał przy sobie, gdy mieszkał w swojej przyczepie w Południowej Dakocie. Gdy dostrzegł Lincolna Campbella zbliżającego się do jego domu, wyciągnął broń i zaczął grozić byłemu przyjacielowi. Po tym jak Daisy Johnson zniszczyła wszystkie jego miny lądowe, James przygotowywał się do oddania strzału w kierunku intruzów, ale został ogłuszony przez Lincolna. * Miny lądowe – James pokrył teren wokół swojego terytorium minami lądowymi, aby trzymać niechcianych intruzów z daleka. Daisy Johnson przypadkowo stanęła na jednej z min, ale zdołała z niej zejść i zdetonować wszystkie materiały wybuchowe podłożone pod ziemią. * C4 – James posiada dostęp do materiałów wybuchowych C4, które podłożył w swoim domu jako miny-pułapki. Zanim udał się z Hive'em do Rumunii, rozmieścił C4 w swojej przyczepie i aktywował czasomierz, aby wyeliminować zespół T.A.R.C.Z.Y., który przybył, by go schwytać. Relacje Występy Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Sezon 3 * „Raj utracony” (debiut) * „Osobliwość” * „Nieudane eksperymenty” * „Emancypacja” * „Wybaczenie” * „Ascendencja” Sezon 4 * „Pozwól mi ogrzać się przy Twoim ognisku” Ciekawostki * W komiksach Marvela, James Taylor James znany jest jako Hellfire i jest domniemanym potomkiem bohatera Cartera Slade'a. Posiada zdolność do kontrolowania nadnaturalnych płomieni, a jako standardowej broni używa płonącego łańcucha. Był członkiem Secret Warriors i zaangażowany był w romantyczny związek z Daisy Johnson, dopóki nie zdradził drużyny dla HYDRY i został zabity przez Nicka Fury'ego. * W odcinku „Osobliwość”, James rozważał nadanie sobie pseudonimu „Firestarter”, jednak zrezygnował z tej nazwy, ponieważ jest „trochę nie z tej epoki”. Jest to nawiązanie do piosenki „Firestarter” w wykonaniu The Prodigy. ** Rozważał także wybranie pseudonimu „Inferno”, który jest popularnym kryptonimem wielu pirokinetycznych postaci w komiksach. * Znakiem zodiaku Jamesa jest lew „ze szczyptą” skorpiona. * W odcinku „Pozwól mi ogrzać się przy Twoim ognisku”, niektóre kwestie, które wypowiada James są bezpośrednimi liniami dialogowymi postaci Złomiarza z gry „Overwatch”, który jest australijskim piromaniakiem z obsesją na punkcie materiałów wybuchowych. Przypisy }} Linki zewnętrzne Zobacz też * Galeria Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Nieludzie Kategoria:Najemnicy